Le sourire
by Dana Sto Helit
Summary: Ce soir, Yugi devra dire adieu à son autre lui. Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'il avait une autre solution. Je ne leur ai pas dit, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Marik POV


Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Je ne possède pas Yu-Gi-Oh.

Le Sourire

Ce soir, Yugi devra dire adieu à son autre lui. Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'il avait une autre solution. Je ne leur ai pas dit, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Yugi et le pharaon ne sont qu'une seule et même âme, laisser le pharaon mourir, c'est laisser mourir la partie de Yugi qui était le pharaon. Forcer la scission, préserver l'esprit du pharaon, et ressusciter son corps pour lui donner une deuxième vie... ils ne se rendraient pas compte à quel point ça pourrait mal tourner.

Le sourire de Yugi est... presque perturbant. Il irradie l'innocence et la pureté à un tel point que les gens se sentent forcés de ne pas décevoir sa confiance. Et il fait ce sourire tout le temps. Ca n'étonne personne, surtout pas ce qui savent qu'il est la lumière d'un duo. Je ne sais pas s'il ont remarqué que Ryo avait exactement le même sourire. Pas aussi souvent, c'est vrai. Mais voir Ryo me sourire comme ça alors qu'il me parlait de la première fois où il avait entendu la voix de son ombre... ça m'a parut très révélateur. J'aurais pu croire que Yugi ne savait rien de la souffrance. Ryo Bakura ? Non.

Les lumières sont sensées être vierges de toutes souillures, il n'y a pas cinquante moyens pour arriver à ce résultat. Leur sourire est une distance. Pas la négation de leur souffrance, juste leur assurance que ce ne les dénature pas. Ils peuvent même aller jusqu'à sous-entendre que c'est cette souffrance qui les rend purs. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge. L'ombre n'est pas capable de souffrir, il faut que sa lumière ai mal pour qu'il se rappelle de ce que c'est. Le mensonge, c'est que les lumières soient innocentes. Et ce mensonge va très loin.

C'est pourtant très simple. Ryo et Yugi passent le temps à s'efforcer d'être optimiste, de ne voir que le bon et de nier que le mauvais existe. Ils en deviennent tellement convaincu que même leurs ténèbres n'y voient que du feu. Mais, quand on s'y arrête une seule minute, ils ne peuvent pas nier l'existence de ce qui est mauvais sans renier les trois quart de ce qu'ils ont vécut et subit.

J'ai tout juste pu en avoir un aperçut avec Ryo, et uniquement parce que sa symbiose avec Bakura fonctionne mal. De son coté, Yugi ne me laissera jamais percer le tabou. Le secret est trop parfait, et ce serait un viol de leur intimité. Mais je ne peux que supposer qu'ils fonctionnent de la même manière. J'ai parlé avec Honda et Jonouchi, il est loin d'avoir eu une vie joyeuse. Le croire aussi bienheureux qu'il semble l'être est d'une naïveté sans nom.

La vérité, c'est que les hikaris sont d'un incroyable cynisme. Ryo est plus cynique que moi. Il est plus cynique que son ombre. Bakura tirait un certain plaisir cruel à faire ce que le destin lui faisait faire. Ryo ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne lui reste que la passivité, le cynisme, et le sourire.

Je suis triste pour lui. Je suis resté volontairement assez flou sur le sujet, mais quand le pharaon partira, le voleur le laissera aussi. Yugi s'en sortira, le pharaon l'a poussé à devenir fort. Ryo sera perdu, et ses amis risquent de ne jamais s'en rendre compte parce qu'il ne lachera pas son sourire. J'essaierai de l'aider, mais il bien possible qu'il ne l'accepte pas.

Je dois regarder la vérité en face. Je suis en train de sacrifier Ryo. Ryo et Bakura s'en sortirait s'ils étaient séparés. Vu qu'ils n'ont jamais pu bien fonctionner ensemble, ils ont profondément et cruellement conscience de ce que l'autre est sensé leur donner. Séparés, ils s'efforceraient au mieux, consciemment ou non, de maintenir ce lien imparfait pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Yugi et le pharaon ne le feraient pas. Leur symbiose est si parfaite qu'ils finissent par oublier à quel point ils sont différents et qui ils sont vraiment. Ils ne verraient qu'une nouvelle liberté, ignorant que ce qu'ils étaient aura été brisé. Yugi deviendrait faible, plus faible qu'il ne l'était avant d'assembler le puzzle. Et le pharaon deviendrait un monstre.

J'ai vu toutes les possibilités des centaines de fois, je sais exactement comment ça se passerait. Bakura et Ryo irait mieux, cette distance entre eux serait salutaire, ne préservant de leur lien que ce qui doit être préservé. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à ce que mon pharaon devienne le monstre que je pressens.

Les ombres ne sont pas capables de souffrance, ils ne sont donc pas capable de compassion, pas tout seul. Il deviendrait parfaitement insensible. Ses amis seraient ses sujets, ou ses ennemis. Il se pourrait même qu'il écrase Yugi, de sa propre main, sans qu'il puisse se défendre, simplement parce qu'il aura cherché à comprendre le pourquoi.

Je sais bien sûr que déséquilibré, il ne serait pas aussi puissant qu'il l'est maintenant. J'ai entendu parler de son duel avec Maï. Les lumières donnent tellement plus qu'on ne le croit. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne le rende que plus dangereux encore. Et ses amis ne s'en apercevront que lorsqu'il sera trop tard

Ils ne m'écouteront pas. C'est autre Yugi est tellement différent de celui qu'ils croient connaître. Même le pharaon ne peut se croire capable de devenir ça.

Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je leur ai juste souris en leur disant que tout irait bien, tout en entendant au fond de ma tête un rire qui n'était pas tout à fait le mien.

J'ai souris en sachant que la douce et cruelle folie de mon ombre me permettait de rester sain d'esprit.


End file.
